


𝐃𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐋𝐄𝐁𝐄𝐑𝐑𝐘.

by nobantrai, UWUZEN



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobantrai/pseuds/nobantrai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UWUZEN/pseuds/UWUZEN
Summary: a collection of nct oneshots because i'm too lazy to write actual stories.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	1. 𝐀 𝐋𝐄𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐅𝐑𝐎𝐌 𝐓𝐄𝐍 | 𝐓𝐀𝐄𝐓𝐄𝐍 ; 𝐏𝐀𝐑𝐓 𝐈

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally a c r a c k a s s series, idk what else to tell you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which chittaphon writes a letter to his soon to be husband.

dear taeyong,

love was always a two lane road for us. for a while we stayed in our own separate lanes, too scared to make a move. and then i grew the balls to merge lanes with you, but that's at the end of the story.

it all started when i heard about you: the big and scary lee taeyong, the corporate leader of lee enterprise who needed an assistant. i, being the over confident male that you now know and love, thought i was perfectly fit for that role. my friends warned me about your cold demeanor and bad attitude, but i didn't really care, as long as i was paid and treated fairly.

when i got the acceptance email, i was conflicted; everything set in at that moment and i didn't know if i should be scared or glad that i didn't have to share an apartment with my friends anymore.

my first day of work came around and i rolled up to the lee enterprise building an hour earlier than what it called. why? i had a gut feeling that you were probably up there, doing paperwork or whatever ceo's do at five in the morning.

was it a risky move, seeing to how much i didn't want to be there? yes. 

was i scared? pfft, fuck yeah.

you were literally known everywhere as the ruthless businessman that would literally chop off anyone's left tit if they got you upset.

there were so many other rumors, but when i walked into your office and you greeted me with that rare and breathtaking smile of yours, all my of doubts about you went down the drain.

because i was new to everything, you took me under your wing and taught me the reigns of what to do. you never yelled or threatened me like i thought you would; you would always treat me with respect, and never pointed how shit my korean was. and after a while, i guess that's why i fell head over heels in love with you. well, not love love at this point, but you get what i'm saying.

you are probably asking how and why my idiot ass would fall for your idiot ass. simple. it was because of your eyes and how bright they shone when they were looking at something that you cared about a lot. it was because of your smile and how it could light up an entire universe if you let it.

but alas, i didn't just like you for your pretty boy looks.

what made me fall for you to the point of no return was when you called me on christmas eve as i was in the middle of watching the grinch. you were drunk out of your mind and spouting nonsense. after i found out you were at the bar down the street from my place, i bolted to see if you were alright. in my christmas jammies and everything. when i got there, you were on top of a table with some random strangers, busting your lungs out. what were you screaming you ask? the lyrics to 'you're a mean one, mr. grinch'. as charming as that was, that didn't make me fall for you.

what did, though, was when you noticed that i was in the room. when your eyes shone brighter than a million stars exploding and your smile lit up my entire world.

that, lee taeyong, was the moment i could officially say i was in love with you.

you ran over to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. and as if on cue, the antique clock in the bar stuck midnight and went off, signaling that it was christmas.

and then, you turned to me, and planted a big, fat, nasty, wet kiss on my lips. am i complaining though? not at all.

one thing led to another, and here we are: two houses away from each other, speaking through letters because our family doesn't trust us not to peak at each other.

but i know it'll be worth the wait.

i love you lee taeyong, and i'll see you at the alter.

your soon-to-be-husband,

chittaphon leechaiyapornkul 

aka ten xoxo

p.s. i think i might change my last name to lee. it's the shortened version of my last name anyway :)


	2. 𝐀 𝐋𝐄𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐅𝐑𝐎𝐌 𝐓𝐀𝐄𝐘𝐎𝐍𝐆 | 𝐓𝐀𝐄𝐓𝐄𝐍 ; 𝐏𝐀𝐑𝐓 𝐈𝐈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which taeyong writes a letter to his soon to be husband.

dear chittaphon,

when i was younger, i was always close to my grandma. granny was what she always wanted me to call her. every time the weekend rolled around, i would ask my chauffeur to drive me to her place in the mountains.

most of the time, we would sit near the fireplace and she would tell stories and teach me important lessons that she thought i should know. at that time, i always thought that it was stupid, and that we could've been outside hiking or something, but she engraved them into my head and forced me to remember hundreds of poems and stories.

one of the things she told me was: "fall for someone with an air of mystery and wildness in their bones, but with the kindest eyes and a thousand beautiful stories woven into their soul."

i think you are the walking definition of what she told me chittaphon.

when you first showed up in my office at five in the morning with an aura of self-confidence surrounding you, i couldn't help but take notice to you; usually, the people around me would try to avoid me as best as possible or have minimal contact with me, but you were so... different. you smiled at me every time you saw me, and i guess it started rubbing off on me and i started smiling more.

after a while, i grew fond of you, and that led me to having a big fat crush on you. it was weird to me at first, because i'd never had a crush, especially not for a boy, but then you would show up and somehow all of my worries about everything was gone.

you've told me, and probably everyone we know, about the bar situation on christmas eve every year on christmas more than five times at this point, but you always leave out one thing: how i felt when i saw you at that bar.

as i was yelling the lyrics to 'you're a mean one, mr. grinch' i was thinking about you and how you were probably at home watching it by yourself, but when i saw you at the bar with your ugly green, grinch christmas pajamas, everything else disappeared and all i could see was you.

and your nasty pj's, but that's besides the point.

you were smiling that gummy smile of your's as you watched me and the random strangers i had just befriended sing the song to your favorite movie and boy, did i want to take a picture and preserve it forever. to call it beautiful was an understatement.

after you took me to your place, we watched a bunch of christmas movies and we ended up snuggling in your bed. the next morning, i couldn't contain myself anymore: and so, i asked you to be my boyfriend.

i remembered when tears filled your eyes and you gave me that blinding smile that made my heart skip a beat. you climbed on top of me, grabbed my face, and whispered 'yes'.

and my heart exploded.

sparks flew all over my body when you smashed your lips on mine. a euphoric feeling ran through me and i couldn't help but let myself enjoy the feeling of you on top of me. 

i didn't want to stop. it was hypnotizing. you were hypnotizing, and all i could do was love every second of it.

nothing else mattered in that moment; it was just you and me, and the overflowing amount of bliss that every touch provided.

with one of my hands running through your feather like locks, while the other around your waist; i was going crazy, and you were the cause of all of it.

and i wanted to experience that feeling forever.

it was electrifying, magical even. nothing else to compare to that feeling you gave me.

in less than an hour, you and i are not going to be two separate souls anymore; we will be one soul tied together with the promise of love forever.

love you forever and always,

lee taeyong

p.s. i hope you change your last name to lee.


	3. 𝐃𝐀𝐍𝐂𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐖𝐈𝐓𝐇 𝐀 𝐒𝐓𝐑𝐀𝐍𝐆𝐄𝐑 | 𝐘𝐔𝐖𝐈𝐍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which sicheng meets a handsome stranger at the club.

_"1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, drink."_

as if on cue, sicheng drowned the drink in front of him. he let out a hiss as the bitter liquid slid down his throat and slammed the shot glass down to the chipped, wooden bar.

it had been the umpteenth time this week that his friends dragged him out to the club. he agreed every time they had asked, not wanting to ruin their plans, but he ultimately ended up at the bar, drinking by himself. sure, there were always a few drunk (and sober) people who offered to keep him company through the night, but he had always turned them down and, in turn, downed a drink instead.

no strings attached relations never irked sicheng's interest; he found it pretty dumb. that's why he never partook in it.

but this night in particular took an interesting turn for him. 

as he was about to throw back another drink, someone slid into the seat next to him. "a gin and tonic, please."

it was a male voice, still oh so rich and smooth through the blasting music behind them. usually, his introverted ass would never be bold enough to do anything, but that day was a different story. he slapped on his best smile on and turned to the male. "hey."

and boy, were his eyes blessed. 

though the room was dark and the only light sourced that illuminated his face was the dim light from the stranger's phone and the flashing club lights, sicheng made out some features of his face and he couldn't help thinking that the man was created by god himself. a whole angel.

the male looked up from his phone and their eyes met.

"i, uh..." stuttered the drunk sicheng.

his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "...yes?"

"you could never be ice cream because you're so hot...and a person."

there was a moment of silence between them before they both began laughing. though sicheng was beyond embarrassed, but he took notice to the stranger's laugh. it wasn't just any ol' laugh; it was a hearty and soulful loud yodel that shook his entire body, and it could make anyone laugh too. 

and maybe it was the alcohol talking, but sicheng believed with all of his heart that this was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on.

"i think that was the best pickup line i've heard my entire life," the stranger said after his laughter, or yodeling, died down. a smile was ever so slightly present on his handsome face, which made sicheng swoon.

"really? that wasn't even the best one i've got," sicheng said, flashing the best flirtatious smile he could muster before downing his drink once again. 

"i mean, it could've have been so because it came from a cute guy."

sicheng slammed the shot glass down onto the bar and swallowed harshly. "pull that one more time and i'm going to choke on my drink."

the male tilted his head innocently as a not so innocent smile played on his glossed lips. "i don't know what you're talking about."

"that-- that thing you just did," sicheng stuttered out. 

the stranger laughed as he saw that the clearly drunk male was flustered as a response to his flirtatious comment from earlier, so he decided to change the subject. "i didn't catch your name earlier angel. mind sharing?"

sicheng scoffed. "i don't like sharing."

before the stranger could reply with something witty, sicheng grabbed the man's hands and pulled him to the dance floor. they weaved through the crowd of sweaty bodies pressed up against one another until they got to a clearing near the center of the chaos. the upbeat, bass booted music from earlier was gone and 'dancing with a stranger' by sam smith began playing over the speakers.

"i don't want to be alone tonight. it's pretty clear that i'm not over you."

the bunches of drunk and/or high people around the two dispersed, leaving only couples left to dance to the slow song. sicheng boldly stepped closer to the stranger, leaving whatever space between them up in the air, and placed his arms on the man's shoulders.

"dance with me," said sicheng boldly.

"can you light the fire? i need somebody who can take control."

the man in front of him smiled challengingly and snaked his hands around his waist. the two began to sway together to the beat of the song.

"look what you made me do, i'm with somebody new."

as the song went on, sicheng couldn't help but feel at ease around the stranger. he was like hot chocolate on a winter's day, or a blanket straight out of the drying machine. it was the aura around him and just being in his arms... it made sicheng feel like he was at home. he laid his head onto the man's should, and he rested his chin onto sicheng's head of angel locks.

"ooh, baby, baby, i'm dancing with a stranger."

though no words were spoken, a million thoughts were running through both mens' heads. the longer they were near each other the more the sparks between them began to develop. it was probably the most magic sicheng felt for someone.

as the song was coming to an end, the stranger gently nudged sicheng, who was in his own little fairy tale at this point. "my name is yuta, by the way. yuta nakamoto."

sicheng smiled subconsciously as he thought back to the beginning of the night; he was all alone at the bar, drinking his world away, until he met the strange, handsome man.

but now, he was no longer dancing with a stranger.


	4. 𝐋𝐎𝐕𝐄 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝟑𝟎𝟎𝟎 | 𝐑𝐄𝐍𝐌𝐈𝐍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which jaemin loves renjun 3000.

paris

march 1942

when he got the news, renjun's heart felt like it had gotten ripped out of his chest and someone had poured salt into the gaping wound. the male had locked himself inside his bedroom and nothing any of his loved ones did made him come out. meals left outside of his door were untouched, and the only thing he would accept were small portions of fruits and vegetables and a pitcher of water. for weeks and weeks, that was what he lived off of.

his family, especially his mother, was extremely worried for his mental and physical health and tried to coax him out, though failing every attempt. they were all confused because his unusual behavior happened suddenly. it started on a casual sunday morning, and renjun was in his room painting before he received a letter in the mail. after he read it, he ran up the stairs and no one saw him since.

after a while, his mother was fed up with his nonsense. she barged up the stairs and banged on the door of his bedroom with such force that her husband and children thought that it was going to fly off its hinges if she knocked one more time. 

"open the door this instant, huang renjun, or else i'll hit you so hard you'll fly all the way back to china!" the petite chinese woman yelled, her fist making contact with the wooden door once more.

she heard rustling on the other side and lowered her fist. the door slowly cracked open and revealed a deathly pale and gaunt renjun. mrs. huang gasped and reached to cup her son's practically hollowed out cheeks. "oh, 宝宝! why haven't you been eating?"

renjun gently pulled away from his mother's touch. "do you need something mama?" he asked her, obviously avoiding her question.

"yes, i do need something," mrs. huang said, her anger slowly starting to replace the worry she had for her son just a few moments ago. "i want an explanation for this."

"this?" renjun asked, feigning confusion.

"everything!" mrs. huang yelled. "for locking yourself in your room, for not eating, for-for—"

the boy saw that his mom was getting upset and quickly reached for her hands. he pulled her inside of his room and locked the door behind them. the bedroom was neat and tidy, which made mrs. huang worry even more because her son was always the bipolar opposite, messy and unorganized with paint and canvases thrown across the room.

"i was in here for weeks mama. i had nothing else to do," renjun said, answering his mother's unvoiced thoughts. he made his way towards his bed and plopped down onto the soft sheets, and ms. huang followed, sitting next to her son with her legs dangling off the edge.

after a few moments of silence, the woman sighed and asked the question that ran through her mind every day and every night since the incident started. "renjun, what happened?"

the boy inhaled sharply, as if the question pained him, before turning to his nightstand. he pulled an envelope out of the drawer and handed it to his mother. renjun's full name was written on one side and the seal of the french government was pressed onto the flap of the paper on the other side. she delicately opened it and pulled out the letter inside. she opened it and began reading its content. 

'to the loved one(s) of jaemin na,' the letter read in french.

"jaemin?" mrs. huang said. "as in the friendly neighbor boy jaemin that enlisted in the war?"

renjun nodded, and mrs. huang continued.

'it is my painful duty to inform you that a report has been received from the war office notifying the death of jaemin—'

the woman lowered the letter, unable to read any futher due to the sadness over the death of the sweet boy next door, but also the questions that swarmed her head. "宝宝 why did you get this letter?"

renjun's eyes started darting around the room. "u-um, i'm his friend—i mean, i was his friend, and i guess he put my name down as a next of kin?" his voice raised as the sentence ended, making her suspect him even more. 

"i'm going to ask you one more time 宝宝; why did you get this letter?"

the authority radiating off of his mother made him lower his head, and he had no choice but to tell her.

"i-i was—no, i am in love with him mama."

and then the truth began spilling out of renjun like a waterfall: he told her about how they first met when jaemin first moved to paris; he told her about how their friendship grew and was put to the test on multiple occasions and how their bond got stronger; he told her about the day he realized he wanted to be more than friends with jaemin, and how jaemin felt the same way; he told her about all of the memories they made before jaemin was deployed during the war. he told her everything, and by the end of it, he was a crying mess. mrs. huang pulled her son into her arms and he sobbed into her shoulder. 

"i love him ma," renjun quietly cried as the woman rubbed comforting circles on his back. "i didn't showed him how much i did, and it's becoming the biggest mistake i've ever made."

after a while, renjun managed to calm down and untangle himself from his mother's arms. he crossed his legs onto his bed and stared down, not speaking a word to his mother as she stared at him and thought about what to do next.

it wasn't that she was against her son being attracted to the same gender, but it was the fact that the boy her son loved was dead. what purpose could a lover give their partner if they were gone?

she suddenly stood up and pulled out an envelope from a hidden compartment in her dress. "it was from jaemin," she said, placing it onto renjun's lap. "it arrived in the mail this morning with an attached letter that said it was the only thing he kept in his trunk of personal belongings. i don't know what you're going to do with it 宝宝, but i trust you will make a wise choice."

and just like that, she disappeared out of the room, leaving renjun with the envelope.

for about thirty minutes, he sat there and stared at the envelope as it sat on his lap. though it was light, it bared the weight of a thousand truths untold. 

'just get it over with,' renjun thought to himself before picking the envelope up off his lap. he gingerly ripped the seal off and pulled the letter out. 

—

_to the love of my life, huang renjun,_

_i didn't want to write this letter to you, but fear made me; the fear of dying in god knows where and not coming back to you. i love you too much not to._

_i remember the day i met you like it was yesterday: you were at the park, painting your heart away, and i was supposed to run to the store and pick up milk for my mama. it was supposed to be a quick trip back and forth, but i couldn't help but stop and admire you from a far. you were beautiful. you are beautiful._

_when i found out we were neighbors, i was ecstatic. i would see you more often, i was right. we quickly became the best of friends, and then something a little more and a little better._

_i began writing you little notes and poems and leaving them in random places for you to find. i remember the one i left in your art bag was your favorite, and because of that, i memorized it. just for you._

_'i know life isn't always about bright colors and fireworks. sometimes the colors aren't always clear, and our days get so hard they hurt. but settle down with me, hold my hand, let me kiss you. all i want is to know you more. better than anyone else has before.'_

_this couldn't be any truer now._

_the war has been hard on both of us, but i know that when i come back, i will make you the happiest man on this earth. i will hold your hand forever, i will kiss you everyday, and i will get to know you more because i want to spend the rest of my life with you renjun._

_i love you._

_wait, no._

_do you know how much i love you?_

_i love you three thousand._

_that's waaaaaaaaaaaay better than 'i love you' and 'i love you three sixty-five'._

_i have to go now, my love. i'll see you soon._

_love you three thousand,_

_jaemin na xoxo_


	5. 𝐁𝐎𝐁𝐀 𝐁𝐎𝐘 | 𝐂𝐇𝐄𝐍𝐒𝐔𝐍𝐆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which chenle works at a boba shop and takes the order of a cute stranger with an unusual taste in drinks.

"may i have an avocado smoothie with mango jelly?"

from all the years chenle been working at a boba shop (which was about a year and a half, he wasn't that experienced), he's made some weird order requests like ube smoothie with basil seeds and boba, but this probably topped the cake.

"u-uh, yeah," chenle stuttered out before punching in the order. "it'll $5.75."

the tall boy that stood in front of the cashier whipped out his wallet and pulled out a ten.

"keep the change," he said with a heart fluttering boxy smile that made chenle's heart do just that.

_'cute'_ , thought the barista before starting off on the order.

as he was making the order, chenle couldn't help but look up once and a while to check out the weird boy. who orders an avocado smoothie with mango jelly?

"who you starin' at lele?"

the boy almost jumped out of his skin as his manager stared over his shoulder at the stranger with a shit-eating grin. "your crush?"

"no!" the blond answered, a blush now prominent on his pale cheeks as he made the drink faster.

"oh, don't lie to me lele~" his manager sang. "i know what i see."

"or you're just blind, kun," chenle grumbled as he threw a freshly cut green avocado into the blender with other ingredients.

kun snickered as chenle turned on the blender to avoid any other questions and walked to the back. but not before greeting the tall male that chenle had a crush on.

after a few seconds in the blender, the green fruit came out as a smoothie and chenle poured its contents into a clear cup with mango jelly at the bottom.

the barista topped the drink with a flat lid and slipped it into a paper cup holder. "avocado smoothie with mango jelly for...?" 

the boy got up from the stool near the pickup station chenle was standing behind and subconsciously smiled that boxy smile of his. "jisung, park jisung."

chenle whipped out a pen from the pockets of his apron. then, he paused and asked jisung, "has anyone ever said that you look like a chick."

jisung blinked. "uh... no, i'd think you're the first."

he hummed, and scribbled something onto the paper cup holder. once done, he set it down in front of jisung with a smile that made the cute little cat whiskers appear on his cheeks. "have a great day."

chenle turned to the cashier and began taking the orders of the customers in line. jisung picked up his drink to check what the barista had written on the cup. 

'chick-a-dee🐥.'

jisung chuckled at the endearing nickname & cute chick drawing and looked up to see chenle peeking at him as he took orders from behind the cashier. 

—

it was the next day and chenle was bored out of his mind behind the counter with kun. they were occupying themselves by throwing balled up napkins in the trash can that was a few feet away. the bell attached to the top of the door jingled, signaling that there was a customer. chenle bolted straight up from his seat and yelled, "WELCOME TO BOBO'S."

the not so stranger looked like a deer caught in headlights as he slowly lifted his hand and waved back. it was jisung, armed with a backpack that could've possibly be filled with a dozen bricks. he went to the nearest table and dropped it off before making his way to the counter. 

kun had decided that it was wise to leave, but not before whispering 'go get em tiger' into chenle's ear, making the younger boy flush beet red.

"hey," the younger barista greeted the tall boy as he shot daggers at kun, who was cackling a few feet away.

"hi," jisung greeted back with his regular boxy smile that wasn't any less heart fluttering than yesterday. 

chenle gave kun one last glare before turning to jisung with a smile. "and how may i help you today sir chick-a-dee?"

"can i have two watermelon slushies with egg pudding and a shot of espresso?"

"alrighty— wait, what? repeat that one more time."

jisung smiled sheepishly. "they're for my friends. they're... weird."

chenle laughed as he punched down the order. "about as weird as your avocado smoothie with mango jelly?" 

jisung, in turn, scoffed in disbelief and grabbed his chest. "i am actually offended."

the barista shook his head. "speaking of which, would you like the same order as yesterday?"

"yers, please 'n thankies."

chenle looked up from the cashier and gave the boy a side ways glance. "you're weird mr. chick-a-dee."

jisung grinned. "but not as weird as an avocado smoothie with mango jelly."

chenle shook his head with a smile evidently on his face as he put down the order. "would that be all?"

jisung decided to pull a fast one on chenle and slapped on his confidence cap. with a grin, the boy said, "one more thing."

the barista tilted his head in confusion like a lost puppy. jisung's ears couldn't help but go bright red; his newfound confidence completely gone and replaced with schoolboy shyness. "i–uh.."

"yes...?"

"i– canipleasehaveyourname—"

chenle quickly caught on to what jisung was mumbling and flashed the shy boy a smile. "just call me your boba boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're all jisung, you literally cannot argue with me.


	6. 𝐌𝐀𝐍𝐆𝐎 𝐋𝐄𝐌𝐎𝐍𝐀𝐃𝐄 | 𝐍𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which jaemin orders jeno a mango lemonade.

jeno opened the menu in his hands despite knowing what he was going to order. honestly, he probably knew all of the dishes valentino's diner had to offer after so many midnight escapes he had done with jaemin there in the past, even before they started dating. 

it was kind of their place; their small corner in this world where they could meet in the middle. 

jeno wouldn't trade it for anything.

with a small nostalgic smile, jeno closed the menu and puts it on the table. he drops in chin on his open palm next, deciding to appreciate the sight before him instead. 

he watches silently as jaemin's eyes go through the menu pages as if it were his first time there, mumbling to himself every few seconds and frowning in distress when more than two dishes catch his attention, as always.

even though the two had only began dating for a few months, they had been friends for way longer so it's no surprise for jeno to know his feelings by now; the same way he knows that jaemin will go through the menu at least five more times before he orders the same dish he always does when they comes.

it's so ridiculous, yet so endearing.

'and amusing,' jeno adds with a fond smile when he caught jaemin making one of his frowny faces at the menu, thinking no one was watching him.

jeno lets out an airy chuckle, unable to help himself, and he offers his signature eye smile when the sound was loud enough to make his boyfriend look up, a blush darkening his cheeks almost instantly the moment their eyes meet.

"stop watching me, you weirdo," jaemin mumbled, holding the menu higher until jeno could only see the glare in eyes. he wasn't fooling anyone though. 

jeno knew he was smiling behind the menu.

"alright, alright," jeno said, lifting both his hands in mock surrender before rolling his eyes when jaemin puts down the menu only to stick his tongue at him. jeno sticks his own right back at him. "i'm going to hit the restroom while you continue scrutinizing the menu."

"funny," jaemin deadpanned but the twitch on the corner of his lips was his tattle-tale. "i'll order the drinks then."

"and appetizers!" jeno sang as he slid out of the booth.

jaemin rolled his eyes but still nods with a grin. "and appetizers, you bottomless pit."

"says the one who inhaled our onion rings last time."

"go away already!"

jeno laughed as he walked around to jaemin's side of the booth, pausing briefly enough to drop a kiss atop of jaemin's head before heading for the diner's restrooms.

by the time he came back, welcomed by a bright grin from jaemin, there were two drinks sitting on the table, and even from afar jeno could tell that it was a sprite and a lemonade. 

it was their usual order—a sprite for himself and a lemonade for jaemin. it had been that way since the beginning of their time. but something about the sight in front of him was wrong and it didn't click inside of his head until he sat back down in the booth.

"ah," he mumbled quietly to himself as he stared down at the light yellow colored drink in front of him before he said, "bubs, this is your drink."

jaemin hummed, tilting his head to the side before he smiled and shook his head. 

"no, it's your's," he said innocently and jeno narrowed his gaze in suspicion. when jeno lowered his head to sniff the drink, jaemin snorted. "jeno, it's just lemonade. well, mango-flavored, but still lemonade."

jeno frowned in confusion. "what? but you always order the strawberry one."

"i know," jaemin hummed as he picked up his sprite and took a sip. "but the last time we came, you asked about this lemonade before ordering your usual sprite."

"yeah, cuz sprites have refills," jeno shrugged, "lemonades don't."

jaemin nodded, giving his jeno the win for once. 

"exactly," he said before he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "i–uh, i know you stick with ordering sprite when we come because you want me to have my strawberry lemonade—then we end up sharing your sprite cause i get tired of my lemonade—but i want you to have your chance. ya know, to try new things and... it's dumb isn't it? sorry, i just thought..."

jaemin trailed off, suddenly looking unsure and shy and, as always, whenever it came to jaemin, jeno couldn't help himself as a bubbly laugh escaped his lips.

jeno reached out to intertwine their hands and rested it on the table as he continued to laugh, his chest growing warm with affection, fondness, and love.

so, so much love.

"i'm sorry, i just–" jeno snickered, shaking his head in disbelief before he lifted his head to meet jaemin's surprised eyes. in the snap, jeno's gaze grew fond. "you just reminded me why i love you so much."

"oh," jaemin whispered, blinking fast as if jeno would disappear if he closed his eyes for too long.

jeno wouldn't. instead, he squeezed their hands in reassurance.

"it was nothing though," jaemin mumbled weakly, a heavy dark flush spreading over his cheeks and up to the tips of his ears as he chuckled bashfully. "i thought that it was your turn to have something sweet for a change."

"but i already have you," jeno said softly, smiling widely when jaemin's eyes grew even wider than before.

"jeno," jaemin whined loudly, his face becoming impossibly more red than it was before. he tried to hide it with his free hand, but it was no help. jeno tried to engrave the sight in his heart. "you can't just say that."

jeno hummed, nodding along as he stroked jaemin's knuckles tenderly and then lifted his hand up to drop a kiss on it. 

"whatever you say bubs."


	7. 𝐒𝐊𝐈𝐍𝐍𝐘 𝐉𝐄𝐀𝐍𝐒 | 𝐉𝐎𝐇𝐍𝐈𝐋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which taeil's skinny jeans won't cooperate.

taeil felt the warmth of the sun on his back as he slowly drifted awake. the soft white dovet that cover his lower half provided him warmth as he slowly sat up on the bed he was in. he sat there for a while, not opening his eyes for a while, before he realized that he doesn't even own a dovet this soft. he shot his eyes wide open and his head filled with questions as he scanned the unfamiliar room.

_'where am i?'_

it was a rather spacious room with pure white furniture and other additions. there were three doors, one that probably led out of the room. taeil decided to get up, but then he realized something; he was naked.

his clothes were scattered all across the room with someone else's clothes and he remembered that the night before he was out and about with his friends. one of his closes friends, taeyong, had just gotten engaged and they were bar hopping different scenes throughout the city. he must've had too much fun and went home with someone. it sounded all worked out in his head, so he just went with it and got up to go get his clothes thrown across the room.

the first thing he picked up was his favorite baby blue dress shirt. he was going to slip it on, but then he noticed the big red wine stain on the front. he pouted for a few moments, thinking back to all of the fun times he had with this shirt (and not the inappropriate ones), before grabbing a large t-shirt that laid next to it on the floor. the stranger wouldn't mind would they?

he found his underwear a few feet away and slipped it on before he found his jeans near one of the doors.

taeil picked up the article of clothing before lowering it and stepping into the leg of the jeans. as he pulled it up, it started getting tighter around his thighs.

"these freaking skinny jeans," the male grumbled out loud as he continued to try to pull the bands up.

after a while, he gave up trying to pull it up and began doing a dance to try to squeeze into the jeans. he jumped around in the blue fabric a little and wiggled around. then, the jeans slipped on and taeil let out a content sigh. he zipped up his fly and buttoned it up to turn around and see a stranger leaning against the doorframe with nothing on but a towel around his waist and an amused smirk. he felt his heart pace quicken when he scanned taeil up and down, not even trying to hide the fact that he was staring.

"nice ass."

taeil flushed bright red as his hands subconsciously traveled down and covered his bottom.

"well you have a small dick," taeil snapped back in retaliation.

"that's not what you said last night, sweet cheeks."

—

"so you're telling me your one night stand said you have a nice butt and you're mad about it?"

after the whole incident with the stranger, taeil walked out of the penthouse and saw that he was only a few minutes away from taeyong's company building. he decided to go visit his friend and tell him what had happened. when taeil had gotten to taeyong's office, taeil saw his friend sitting behind his desk, completely unfazed from the bachelor party in the city the night before. he plopped himself onto the couch in the office and filled him in on his crazy night and morning encounter with his one night stand.

"now you're making me sound stupid taeyong," taeil groaned from his spot on the couch.

taeyong took off his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose in slight frustration. "oh sorry taeil. my point wasn't to make you sound stupid, but to say that you _are_ stuoid."

taeil was about to take the throw-pillow on the couch and chuck it at taeyong, but the male's secretary walked in. "mr. lee, that new investor is here for the meeting."

taeyong got up and strugged on his blazer as he nodded for his secretary to bring in the mysterious new investor. taeil sat up and glanced at taeyong. "who is it?"

"his name is johnny suh. he runs an oil company in america and heard of us through yuta and jaehyun. we're meeting today to discuss investment plans."

the glass door of the office opened to reveal taeyong's secretary and a stranger following behind her. they stepped in and when taeil made eye contact with the alleged 'johnny suh' his eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"you!" taeil yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at the male.

a smile took over johnny's face as he greeted taeil. "hey sweet cheeks."

that was when taeyong knew some interesting was going to go down. he kept himself unfazed as he watched taeil stutter over his words. "i take it that y'all know each other?"

"HE'S THE ONE THAT SAID I HAD A NICE ASS."

johnny shrugged. "what can i say? it's the truth isn't it? besides, you telling me that i have a small dick should be a fair trade."

taeyong almost snorted at the remark, but decided to remain quite and just watch everything unfold before him.

on the other hand, taeil felt like throwing his whole existence out of his friend's office window.

a wave of embarrassment hit the short male that sat on the couch, causing his cheeks to flare up a fiery red.

"i mean, if you didn't wear those skinny jeans that made your ass look fine as hell, maybe we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place," johnny said, sending taeil a flirtatious wink and heart fluttering smile before turning to taeyong.


	8. 𝐒𝐎𝐅𝐓 𝐌𝐀𝐊𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐎𝐔𝐓 | 𝐌𝐀𝐑𝐊𝐇𝐘𝐔𝐂𝐊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which mark and donghyuck spend their afternoon softly making out.

mark loved donghyuck in the softest way imaginable. he'll cuddle with him for hours on end while pressing sweet kisses to his neck and face. whenever hyuck felt tired, he would immediately hang up on the phone and show up to the boy's doorsteps, bringing him some terrible homemade cake (it's the thought that counts) or aromatic tea to give him some energy. if he was in an exceptionally romantic mood, he'd bring his guitar and serenade hyuck with a song that's sure to soften the boy on the spot. he always made sure that donghyuck's comfort was his first priority, and donghyuck made sure to reciprocate that whenever mark needed him to. all in all, he was an angel of a boyfriend, and donghyuck wouldn't trade him for no other.

today was no different. they were lying comfortably on the sofa, basking in the warmth of the sunlight intruding through the open windows across from them, the soft breeze causing a cool wave to wash over the apartment every few minutes. mark was sitting at the end of the loveseat, resting his arms on hyuck's feet that were positioned on his lap. he was wearing his round glasses, mindlessly scrolling through his instagram feed.

on the other hand, donghyuck had already gone through all of his social media, from twitter to snapchat, even tumblr, and now he was getting tired of being bored. he hummed and started bouncing his legs to try and get mark's attention. the older boy only let out a hum and grabbed hyuck's legs to settle them down.

"markieeee~ i'm bored~" donghyuck whined. mark didn't even bother looking up from his phone.

"then find something to do," he responded monotonously.

"you're something. i wanna do you." donghyuck said, half-jokingly. he didn't expect mark to take him seriously and was about to get off of him to find some creative DIY craft that he hadn't done yet until the said boy grabbed his ankle and pulled him closer so that his butt was touching his thighs.

"wow, so sexy," donghyuck commented at mark's manhandling, wiggling his eyebrows.

mark chuckled softly before rubbing hyuck's lower thighs, closer to his knee. "i'm getting pretty bored too. the only thing coming up on my feed are old memes that i've seen a thousand times before."

"so...what do we do?" donghyuck asked. mark tried to wink at him, but his eyes closed, and he looked like he was blinking. laughter started to bubble up between the two of them, and soon the two were in an impromptu winking battle. in the middle of their battle, donghyuck shifted up so that he could get closer to mark and sit on his lap. mark grabbed his waist and then began to laugh.

"so, as it turns out, i'm the obvious winner here." mark gave donghyuck a smirk and then puffed his chest against hyuck's in a show of pride.

"sureee," the younger dragged, going along with his statement. "but i'm gonna have to say that you have the cutest wink i've ever seen. not even jeno can compare to you."

he let out a playful growl at the mention of his friend before lifting one hand to cup hyuck's jaw. "are you trying to make me jealous?"

"no," donghyuck laughed before leaning in and rubbing his nose against mark's. "i'm just saying that you have a cuter wink." booping his nose, hyuck pulled back to smile at him.

he softly pulled donghyuck closer so that their lips met and moved at an unhurried pace, as if they had all the time in the world. and they really did.

hyuck molded his lips against mark's in a steady rhythm that had him longing for more. closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around mark's shoulder to steady himself and just let himself relax into the elder's warm grip.

mark shifted his face to the side before swiping at his lips in permission. hyuck playfully bit his lips and opened his mouth, softly moaning when mark's tongue entered his mouth. lazily keeping up with his pace, hyuck felt content at that moment making out with mark softly. neither of them wanted to get hot and heavy, so they remained melted into each other's hold for a couple of minutes before donghyuck pulled off first, panting slightly.

mark looked up at him with a smirk. "are you bored now?" he questioned with a sly smirk.

"hm, i don't know. i'm a little bored." he moved his head to hyuck's jaw, biting down softly.

"you sure about that, angel?" he craned his neck to advance back to donghyuck's lips, trailing his warm lips up, causing goosebumps where the skin was grazed.

"mhm," donghyuck let out. "let's do it again," he chased mark's lips to go for another round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmkay, ignore the fact that i haven't updated for months and then spontaneously drop this ahahahahahahahahaha but yeah, i don't usually write stuff like this...? i just had baby don't like it on repeat and then bOOM this was born B) i hoped y'all like it though! andpleaseleavecomments,theymakemesohappy- :(((


	9. 𝐉𝐔𝐒𝐓 𝐀𝐒 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐀𝐑𝐄 | 𝐉𝐀𝐄𝐖𝐎𝐎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which jungwoo gets the pre-wedding jitters.

in the mirror, jungwoo's reflection knits his brow, fingers threading the last loop of the bow tie through itself. the loop peeks through and he pinches it, working it until he could pull both ends and tighten. he steps back to observe his handiwork...

then proceeds to chucks the fabric from around his neck across the room and makes a noise of frustration.

he was so stupid to even think he could do this. so so stupid. he can't even tie a bow tie, why did he ever think he was fit to be a husband?

to be jaehyun's husband.

"are you alright?"

jungwoo whipped his head towards the door, so caught up with the thoughts in his head that he hadn't heard the door open. renjun and chenle poked their heads into the opening, a look of concern plastered onto their youthful faces.

jungwoo shakes his head as he began feeling lightheaded. he sat himself down onto the chair set in the middle of the waiting room and said, "i think i'm going to throw up."

the two boys immediately ran in, chenle grabbing a bucket and a towel and renjun pouring jungwoo a glass of water. renjun's eyes flickered to the discarded bow tie and retrieved it on the way over to jungwoo.

"is this a normal reaction for a soon-to-be-married person?" chenle joked after jungwoo chugged the glass of water like his life depended on it.

renjun gave the boy a pointed look before slipping the bow tie around jungwoo's neck. "this is supposed to be the happiest day of your life woo, why are you so nervous?"

there was a pause.

_'why am i even nervous... he loves me... right?'_

"i'm scared i might screw it up," he replied softly, picking at the scabs on his fingers as fear twists in his gut. "what if i'm not fit for this? what if i can't care for him? what if i can't provide for him or give him everything he wants or needs?" in front of him, renjun stayed quiet, listening on as his fingers looped through the bow tie steadily. chenle grabbed and held onto jungwoo's hand to stop him picking at the scabs. jungwoo inhaled sharply and looked away, ashamed. "i don't even have a real job, i can't cook, my apartment is too small for the both of us, let alone kids, not to mention all of my mess—"

"jungwoo." the firm edge to renjun's voice breaks through the man's panic. he places a hand on jungwoo's shoulder, pulling his focus back to his piercing eyes. "stop."

jungwoo blinked back a few stray tears, taking a deep breath and letting out a shaky exhale. he thought he'd be alright, that he would be okay today and not let the building anxiety get the better of him. that if he just focused on the happiness and liveliness in jaehyun's smile, and the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach whenever he saw it, then he could ignore the panic.

boy, how he was wrong.

renjun squeezed his shoulder. "you've been together for five years now, right? living together for three?"

jungwoo nodded.

"and you've known each other for even longer?" renjun continues. his hands go back to the bow tie and jungwoo could feel it shift comfortably around his neck.

he nodded again.

the younger boy hummed as he focused on the bow tie. "if after all this time he's not aware of your flaws and insecurities, or your tendency to lock yourself in your apartment and paint for days, then he's probably not even aware that you're getting married today."

cue jungwoo's 69th panic attack of the day. "what do you mean he's not even aware that we're getting married today—"

renjun abandoned the bow tie once again and gripped both of jungwoo's shoulders, shaking him around. "don't," he said, tone sharp with conviction. "he's here, right down the hall. and he loves you, jungwoo, just as you are."

jungwoo closed his eyes and just breathed, letting relief wash away the baseless fear. deep down he knew jaehyun wouldn't run out on him, not without telling him first. not without a good reason. he's here, it's fine. everything is fine.

"he asked us for our blessings, ya know?" chenle's voice was quiet, the total opposite of his usual volume. "i asked him why, because we weren't your parents, and he said that it was because it was important to him that we allowed the marriage. because we were your family, he wanted us to be comfortable too. so we gave it, and ya know what the craziest thing was?"

jungwoo shook his head, stunned speechless. jaehyun never told him that he went to renjun and chenle. he didn't go into specific details about his preparations for that night. the night he took jungwoo by the hand and asked him to spend forever by his side. the night jungwoo said yes.

renjun finished off the tie with a gentle tug and met jungwoo's gaze with sincerity.

"he thanked us. not just for giving him our blessing, but helping you become the person that you are today." he smiled softly, placing his hand once more on jungwoo's shoulder. "for helping you grow into the person he loved and was going to spend his life with."

warmth spread all over jungwoo's body, setting his heart aflame. for both his soon-to-be husband and his two friends– no, his _family_.

with hands on his shoulder, renjun turned jungwoo around to face the mirror again. his own reflection stared back, eyes finally cleared and true without the film of panic clouding his mind. he takes in the well-tailored black suit and its clean lines, then the lavender flowers pinned to his lapel.

and then the impeccably tied purple bow tie nestled in the collar of his shirt. it was the same tie that jungwoo had worn to his first date with jaehyun. the date that the same two people in front of him helped him get ready for. the date that set his life in place with the one man he would eventually say 'i do' to.

and suddenly, he felt content. whole. complete. with renjun and chenle by his side, and his new family welcoming him with open arms.

"c'mon woo-hyung," chenle grinned, his eyes danced with happiness. "you have a wedding to get to, and we have a brother to give away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jus a lil somethin somethin cause i'm sorry for updating inconsistantly B)


	10. 𝐓𝐎𝐊𝐘𝐎 𝐈𝐍 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐑𝐀𝐈𝐍 | 𝐘𝐔𝐖𝐈𝐍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sicheng finds himself stood up and stuck in the rain, meanwhile yuta just so happens to be walking home from work with his umbrella in hand.

rain. the one thing sicheng hates when he's caught up in it, but loves when he's curled up in a woolen blanket with a hot cup of cider in hand. so when he was standing during drizzling hour, he thought maybe his date was getting caught up with work. finding shelter under a parasol outside a nearby closed cafe, he stayed there and shot a text to his date for that evening.

sicheng stares at the mocking 'delivered' stamp below his text, as he starts to think this dude had definitely stood him up. sure, he had his doubts at first with how he'd text; short and seemingly with no interest. bland with no flavor at all.

but sicheng was desperate. after his last relationship ending so ugly, all he wanted was someone to wrap him up with their warmth. he wasn't one to really mind the loneliness of his empty apartment, but for some reason it hit him hard during one of his many sleepless nights. that's when he decided to download popular dating apps to see if he could find the 'love of his life'.

that led him to where he was now; uncomfortably damp, shivering, and most important of all, alone. many had rushed pass him with their own umbrellas, scrambling to get home before the rain got worse. he averted his gaze away from those lucky people who had a significant other to lead them home with a single umbrella above their heads. and there he was, pathetically stood up and looking like a wet dog. great.

when he thought all hope was loss and was about to sacrifice his favorite button up to get himself home, a stranger walked up to him from the sidewalk with concern painted across his features. you see, from the amount of time sicheng had spent in tokyo for an internship program, he'd seen plenty attractive men. but out of all of them, the one that currently stood in front of him seemed to take the cake.

his hair was dyed a ruby red and was tied back to a bun of sorts. a soft-looking beige knitted sweater tucked into his black jeans and a messenger bag of sorts swung effortlessly over his shoulder made him look like he just stepped out of an anime. but the best part? his gold rimmed, round glasses that were perched at the end of his nose. god help his poor soul.

"are you okay? why are you out here in the rain like this?" he asked, brows knotted.

sicheng was contemplating on whether to tell him the truth or not, but it wasn't like he was going to meet him again right?

"i... i got stood up." he admitted, embarrassed right after the words left his mouth. he averted his gaze to the ground to avoid any pitiful looks from the stranger.

"how could anybody stand up someone as pretty as you?" the man said to sicheng, genuinely incredulous.

sicheng blushes, but hopes he was cold enough so that it didn't seem so obvious that he was flustered by the stranger's sweet words. "well, they did. and so i'm just here, stuck in the rain because i didn't care enough to check the weather today."

"nonsense. if you want, i can help you catch a cab. it's a short walk and we can share my umbrella." the man suggested, gesturing down the sidewalk with his chin. "besides, i wouldn't want you to get sick because some person decided to be a dick."

"i—thanks. that's very nice of you." sicheng took the spot beside the stranger, finding his gaze to stay on his face for longer than expected.

"no problem. i was just on my way home from work anyways," he said with a warm smile, starting to walk beside sicheng.

"you walk home? in this weather? you must live quite close then huh?"

"no, i gotta take the subway home. so technically, i'm walking to the subway."

"ah. so, uhh..." a beat of silence passed between them. "what's your name?" yup, count it on sicheng to ask the most basic of questions when things start to get a little awkward.

the man chuckled softly, noting at the slight accent sicheng had. 'he's probably a foreigner,' he thought to himself before answering sicheng's question. "nakamoto yuta."

"that's a nice name. my name's dong sicheng."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha... the way i um... forgot i had ao3...


	11. 𝐀 𝐆𝐀𝐋𝐀𝐗𝐘 𝐎𝐅 𝐓𝐄𝐀𝐑𝐒 | 𝐊𝐔𝐍𝐒𝐎𝐋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which kun has the star tears disease, an illness born from unrequited love, where the patient cries star tears. in severe cases, patients loses their ability to see colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for being inactive :(( so here's a kunsol oneshot. it was requested in my oneshot book on wp, and i kinda like it so... i hope you like it too🥺

i've known this one guy for many years. when i realized my feelings for him, my heart skipped a beat. when i first cried for him, my heart sank. when i first realized what this endless galaxy meant, it tore me apart.

slowly, i stopped seeing colors. it started with red, my favorite color. then orange, the color of the walls that lined our favorite bakery. or yellow, the sunshine. then, i couldn't see green. or blue. i couldn't even see violet. i couldn't see the color of the flowers in my garden anymore.

i was tossed into a colorless world, just because i fell in love with someone that couldn't love me back.

"kun!!" i heard him call from behind me and my heart clenched in my chest. i could feel the stars welling up in my eyes, but i blinked them away. i can't let him see me. i can't let him see this. i slap on the best smile i could muster and turned around to see him running at me at full speed with the biggest, stupidest grin. the same one i fell so hard for.

"hey hansol," i said as he skidded to a stop in front of me. a thin layer of sweat lined his forehead as he caught his breath.

"hey, wanna hang at orange's?" he asked as he slipped his hands into his pockets, a small habit he had picked up since we were younger. "i heard ms. kang made a few new pastries for spring."

i nodded. "walk there with me?"

"actually, go there first, yeah? i needa grab yuta 'n winwin from detention," he said, giving me a boyish grin before turning away and began running again.

after he disappeared down the hall, i dropped my smile. i felt the pit in my stomach grow even more, and i couldn't help but let the stars fall. i silently released them from my eyes, watching as the sunlight reflected off of them and casting flashes of twinkling lights around me. i proceed to let them glimmer as i walked to orange's.

to be honest with you, i've grown fond of these little stars. yes, i got them due to a less favorable situation, but nonetheless, i got them because of my love for someone. call me crazy, but maybe they were a reward. whoever above saw that hansol could never love me, so instead, they blessed me with beautiful stars that could create a galaxy and take my breath away, just like hansol could.

"hey, watch out!"

i felt something ram into me and then i saw black.

wait, why can't i see anymore? i...

maybe... maybe this is for the best.

_—_

_dear qian kun,_

_this is my letter to you. my dearest friend, my soulmate, my muse, the one that could bring me back from my darkest nights and bring forth the light in me and the others around you. and the most important, the love of my life._

_i've tried to make peace with the fact that you're no longer with us, but... every time i look at something, i think of you. every time i pass through the park, i see the flowers and think back to how much you loved your flower garden. i look at the sky and remember how much you loved the sunshine, the rain, the hail, and the snow. i breathe and i remember how i lived for you. you were my air kun. and now that you're gone, i don't know how to breathe anymore._

_i remember the first and last time i ever lost myself to the darkness. i sat on my bathroom floor with the bottle of pills in my hand, and you walked it. it wasn't even on purpose. you came over to hang and you needed to go pee, and you walked in on me trying to end my life. you practically almost kill me yourself as you flushed the pills down the toilet. after your fit, you sat down with me on the tiled floor and stared crying without any warning. and then suddenly, i started crying. we sat there and cried for a while, like the lunatics we are._

_i miss that. i miss you. i wish i could hold you right now kun. you had so much to live for. i wish god would've taken me instead. i love you, and i'm sorry i couldn't say that sooner. i'm sorry i could never hold you and tell you how much you mean to me. i'm so sorry i couldn't be by your side like you were always by mine._

_forever your's,_

_ji hansol_


	12. 𝐂𝐀𝐍𝐕𝐀𝐒 | 𝐉𝐎𝐇𝐍𝐓𝐄𝐍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which ten is so busy working on his painting that he forgets how much he missed his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi again :D i apologize for being so inactive—and i can't really promise that i'm back lol—but i come offering a johnten oneshot that i wrote at three in the morning. i hope you guys like it :))

ten is about to pass out.

it's hot in his little makeshift studio in the corner of his apartment, there's paint all over his hands, his hair keeps slipping out of the bun that johnny insisted would would keep his hair out of his face, the effects of his three earlier cups of coffee were starting to wear off, and ten is about to pass out.

the sun had set a while ago—a few minutes or hours, he wouldn't know—as he leans his back against the wall and stares at his canvas, all different swirling colors and hues of blue and indigo and grays. he tilted his head, then blows at a piece of hair that fell onto his face, and huffs when it falls back into place.

this was supposed to be easy. it should be easy, but a part of him felt like something was missing as he stared at the painting, anger slowly starting to boil in the pit of his stomach.

ten jumped in his spot on the ground when the door to the studio suddenly flew open, loudly announcing the arrival of his boyfriend.

"guess who brought chicken~!" johnny sing-songed, tossing his car keys onto the counter near the door and proudly displayed the bag of chicken practically steaming through the paper box. "how's the painting going—"

he freezes, his eyes finally locked onto ten, who was coming to the sudden realization of exactly how much of a mess he looked in that moment: hair disheveled, clothes wrinkled, paint probably covering every inch of him from head to toe—

johnny blinked at him. "is that my shirt?"

ten blinked right back at him, then glanced down at the shirt he was wearing, which may or may not have been randomly grabbed from johnny's clean laundry. he gave johnny a lopsided smile. "oh. yeah, uh... sorry, i should've asked before i—"

"ten," johnny sighed as he placed the box of chicken down next to his keys and placed a stern hand on his hips that made ten think, oh wow, he's gonna make a great dad. "when was the last time you did your laundry?"

"uh," ten responded, at which johnny just sighed again and finally crossed the room, ignoring ten's noise of protest as he plucked the paintbrush right out of his dry, paint covered hands.

"so," johnny started, setting the brush down and taking ten's hands and pulling him off the floor, "you're going to go take a shower—cause lord knows you need one—and i'm gonna pull up netflix and we're gonna eat. and when you're down, we're gonna do the laundry together—" he gives ten a pointed look that he tried oh so very hard to ignore, "—and then you can go back to your painting, which is gonna be beautiful and amazing and perfect like they always are."

he tucks the stray piece of hair that'd been the bane of ten's existence for the past hour behind his ear, his lips quirking up into a small smile while doing so. "okay?"

ten bit his lip and glanced back at his painting, then looked back at johnny and their hands that were somehow intertwined during their whole exchange. he lets out a long breath and answered, "okay."

he's pretty sure he made the right choice, if the way that johnny beamed at him was anything to go by. "sweet." he leaned in and placed a quick peck on ten's lips, a small fit of giggles erupting between them as he pecked a few more times before pulling away. "now go clean up. you have paint all over your face."

later on, ten is sure that he made the right decision, seeing that he quickly finished his painting the next day. turned out it wasn't missing anything at all—he just missed johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mkay, long hair painter ten supremacy 🤠🖐✨


	13. 𝐀𝐆𝐀𝐈𝐍 & 𝐀𝐆𝐀𝐈𝐍 | 𝐍𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which jaemin falls in love with jeno again as the early morning light filters through their window on a sunday afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as a second peace offering for being so inactive, here's another short nomin oneshot :))

jaemin wakes up and immediately knows it's sunday.

because there's humming near him that echoes down the chest his head rests on. there's a heartbeat too, strong and at ease that rings loud inside him until his own heart mirrors its pace.

it's sunday and jaemin is falling in love all over again. and again. and again.

"good morning," jeno mumbles quietly after a few minutes in silence, knowing jaemin well enough to know the brunet likes to soak in the morning bliss, no matter what the day is. "want some coffee?"

jaemin hums before he sighs contently as jeno sneaks his arm over his shoulders just to settle his hand on the back of his head, cradling him closer.

jaemin let out a groan when jeno sinks his fingers through his hair and starts massaging his scalp, making him melt underneath the touch in seconds.

"i want to marry you," jaemin confesses, words leaving him like a breath as he closes his eyes, the feeling slowly lulling him asleep. "marry me."

jeno chuckles, soft and fondly, making his chest rumble against jaemin's cheek. jaemin relishes in the feeling.

"jaemin, we are married," his husband reminds him kindly and jaemin can so easily picture the smile on his lips—playful, amused, and so endearing—before there is a hand cupping his jaw, tilting his head back.

jaemin catches a pair of dark orbs. he catches the sunrise streaming from their window reflecting off them. he catches the sight of love in them.

"then marry me again," jaemin replies, a dopey smile growing on his lips when jeno laughs. "pretty please? with a cherry on top?"

"i don't like cherries," jeno teases, grinning playfully as he leans down to brush his nose against jaemin's.

the brunet snickers under his breath before he shifts, pulling himself up to drop a kiss on the corner of his husband's mouth.

"then with me on top?" jaemin offered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

jeno lets out a laugh—the same one that jaemin fell in love with so long ago—as he pulled jaemin impossibly closer, their lips immediately finding each other and the rest of their morning runs its course.


End file.
